Is this the real life?
by Z.C.A
Summary: You go on exchange to America for six months only to stumble upon one handsome man who changes all that forever. A love story starring the cast of CWs Supernatural, especially Misha Collins and... You.
1. Chapter 1

It was the opportunity of a lifetime you realised as you ran your thumb over the edge of the paper lightly. You couldn't remember where you had picked up the notice but here it was, a free exchange to America for six months. You'd normally have to talk it over with the parents but for once you thought you wouldn't, you were legally an adult after all. Folding the notice into four sharp edges you pocketed it and headed off to the theatre department of the university to hand in your statement of intention.

That had been one month ago.

You were now living with a nice, relaxed home stay family in a smallish town in The USA of all the places. You never expected it to happen but things had fallen into place with such ease. You'd been at a local university, or collage as they called it here, and had made friends with most of the people in your small dramatic arts course with an abnormal amount of skill unbeknownst to you before now. You were a regular social butterfly it seemed, how false.  
it didn't take you long to find out about the local happenings, and when one bright yellow flyer caught your eye you felt a wave of excitement fling through your stomach.  
"Comic convention next weekend being held at the stadium in the centre of town..."  
A grin overtook your face and you hoped secretly that no one saw, especially not when you ripped the poster down quickly when you thought nobody was looking and added it to the folder stack of notes in your bag before sprinting out to the car, that smile not once faltering from your face.

When you got home you spent the evening cooking dinner for your host family, cleaning the house and setting everything nicely with an underlying suspicious intent. When they got home the look on your host mothers face showed that she saw right through your scheme.  
"What do you want?" Her face was serious but you could easily see the humorous nature of the threat trying to break through.  
You smiled widely, speaking fast, "Um...there's a comic convention on next weekend and really really wanna go but I don't have any mon...ey." You stopped when you saw she had pulled out her wallet with a laugh.  
"Of course you can go. Just don't spend it all at once." She handed you some cash and you pulled her into a massive hug.  
"thank you thank you thank you! I promise I will get a job soon, I can pay you back then." She smiled and shook her head.

The next day you could not keep the excitement from showing on your face. It was only a day away now and the term THANK GOD ITS FRIDAY took on a very literal meaning. One of your friends even noticed and came over to you. It was Amelia, one of the first people you met on the exchange and she pulled the poster from your hands. "Comic con?" She raised a brow teasingly.  
"Oh shut up, I've always wanted to go. Don't ruin my dreams!" You laughed and she mocked defeat, handing back the paper.  
"Hey you know the Supernatural cast is gonna be there right?" She sat down at the seat next to me. You stopped dead, eyes widening at her. "What. What'd I do wrong, what'd I say?" She raised her hands up in surrender. She didn't know how much You would love to meet them, how You had been a fan since You were 15 and the massive crush You had on a certain supernatural actor.  
"Are you kidding me? You're joking right! Oh my god I can't wait now. I GET TO MEET HIM." You felt your face flush happily and You knew you should have been more embarrassed for acting like a crazed school girl, but You couldn't contain it. Plus it was better To get it out of my system before You went there, just in case You acted like a moron in front of the cast.  
"Him? I didn't realise your were into supernatural too. Is it Jensen? Jared? Misha?" She fired the questions at you, a massive grin on her face.  
Your cheeks brightened more when she said Misha's name and you nodded slightly. "I've always wanted to work with him, he's such a talented actor."  
"I know right! And all the charity work he does too, he's just amazing. But I really love Jared too, his son is adorable! I mean West is great but he's a bit bossy and doesn't listen to his dad which is rude."  
"Haha I think it's cute." You replied and glanced fondly back to the paper and there it was down the bottom.  
'Supernatural con held in room 7A at 3pm.'

Now the evening before the con you rushed around the room, grabbing everything you thought you'd need for the whole day. Amelia had invited herself along and you had to pick her up at lunch time so you could check out the other places before the supernatural panel started. Amelia wanted to check out a Bit of the teen wolf section first.  
A packed bag, wallet and keys ready, all set with an outfit you had spent the last two hours organising all sat neatly at the end of your bed ready to be adorned in the morning.  
Settling down for the night you could barely concentrate on sleeping and lost yourself for a while on Tumblr before forcing yourself offline by midnight so you didn't look awful the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't taken the two of you long to get ready early and head to the con in your rotund little knock off car, parking around the corner and heading in. Amelia was bouncing ever so slightly you noticed and suddenly you were quite glad you'd gotten most of that energy out of your system. You were still buzzing of course, especially as you entered into that main hall and saw the hundreds of people massing around each stage and section, the miles of merchandise from so many fandoms and of course the glimmering sign of room 7A faintly in the distance. Your felt a glorious spark of excitement in your very inner being and a your smile grew even wider.  
You blinked out of your daydream to discover quickly that Amelia, the fool, had disappeared into the crowd already and you started to get a tad nervous. Crowds were one thing but being alone in a crowd was another thing entirely. You started weaving your way through the bustling mass of people toward where you thought the teen wolf panel was but as more and more people started pressing in on you all around you started finding it hard to breathe. You heart raced and chest heaved as you pushed through the crowd into a clearing. You were at the edge, right next to the teen wolf cast's prep area. A couple of the actors looked up with a chuckle before going back to their own thing. A security guard came over. "Hey you can't be here...you alright?"  
His halted his reproach when he noticed how dishevelled you had become. "I'm sorry. Just the crowds." You nudged at the mass of people behind you and grimaced slightly. A rib on your left side now throbbed achingly.  
"Well here, sit down for a second here and then you'll have to head back okay?" The guard smiled reassuringly and you felt glad there were some decent people like him around. He pulled up a seat and got you some water and you started to feel more like yourself. The cast watched curiously from afar.  
"There you are!" Amelia had stumbled past the boundaries and grabbed my shoulder before the nice guard stepped in. "You are not supposed to be back here, I'm going to have to ask you both to leave now if you're feeling better." He motioned at me for the last part.  
it was then that Amelia realised where she was, her eyes widening and face turning a dark shade of red. You laughed under your breathe. You nodded, "Yeah thank you so much for helping me out there. It was just getting to be too much for me."  
Amelia, you saw when you turned back, was caught up in a conversation with one of the cast members of teen wolf and giggled quietly. The guard shrugged and muttered. "What do they even pay me for when the bloody actors practically invite you all in here..." Before heading away.  
"What about the supernatural panel, Ame?" She barely noticed and waved you off. "Just... Just go I'll meet you there." She was back to giggling with the actor again.  
You sighed and headed back out around to the crowd. Room 7AM was close at least, You could see the glow nearby above the heads of people as the ran past.  
Well then, second time lucky you thought as you started making your way through the crowd again with much more ease. It took a minute but eventually you were there with your hand on the handle to room 7A , bracing yourself as you opened the door.  
The room was ...empty? But it was already ten to three... Where was everyone? You wandered further in, hearing nothing but a faint murmur, a buzz of talking and distant laughter. You ran a hand over the stage fondly. You always wanted to attend a convention like this but a part of you wished it was as an actor answering the questions of fans not as a fan itself, though this was just as enjoyable.  
Suddenly there was a hand on your shoulder and your stomach flew to your throat, blocking the squeal of surprise that would have emerged. "The stage isn't a cat you know, you don't need to pat it." You turned around with a start to face a white toothed grin.  
The grin faltered ever so slightly "Whoops. Did I scare you?" You looked up into the bright blue eyes of Misha Collins.


	3. Chapter 3

You chest was heaving as you dragged in a few broken breaths. A laugh or two emerging almost manically from your throat. "M-misha ... Collins?" You stammered before realising you had a vice grip in his arm and quickly released it. Your face was flushed you thought as you could feel the red heat surging through your cheeks and you hoped to god he didn't notice, didn't think you were just another silly little fan because you needed to be respected to be seen as his equal if you ever wanted to act with him. But hell, He was gorgeous and standing right here in front of you! You tried your best to calm your nerves, slowing your breathing and trying to rid yourself of the static tingling of something you knew nothing about, coursing throughout your body.  
His lips moved. You had missed everything he was saying and suddenly came back to reality. "Wait sorry what?" You blinked rapidly and looked up at him. God was he tall.  
"I said the Supernatural panel got cancelled, there's just the dinner later tonight." His voice was like smooth deep chocolate to your starving ears and but that was ignored thanks to the pang of sadness that filled the pit of your stomach. You didn't have enough money for the dinner, which was ridiculously expensive.  
It must have showed on your face because Misha's eyebrows seemed to furrow slightly with concern.  
"Oh don't worry, I was just looking forward to it is all, can't help it being cancelled." You perfected a convincing smile. He smiled lightly but his eyes never changed from their strange, possibly concerned look.  
"It was amazing meeting you though, Misha... But I've got to find my friend and let her know. Good luck with next season." You turned and left the room and that was that. You didn't turn around in case it gave away the racing of your heart in some vision on your face. You pictured his face behind you, would it be sad or disappointed or smiling and polite or did it still look concerned? He hadn't really said anything in response which you thought was a bit odd. Didn't he normally jump at the chance to be fun and happy and spontaneous with his fans at these conventions? All actors had their off days you supposed.

Exiting, you stopped for a brief second when you were a bit away and looked back at the glow to room 7A. That could have been the start of some new career you thought and you regretted not staying longer, not asking Misha if they had any openings coming up for new roles. You doubted you would ever get to see him again and for a moment you felt utterly shattered because of it. You made your way through the crowds again, keeping towards the edges so you didn't have another episode again.  
Where was Amelia? You had looked everywhere for her. You checked your watched and sighed at the time, 5:13pm. The dinner would start soon and you hadn't found your friend anywhere in the past couple of hours. Your feet hurt and you were nearly in tears, the crowds the loneliness, the lost opportunities and now you had to go home after what should have been the best day of your life and instead you just wanted to curl up into a ball and sob until you felt the pain in your chest go away.  
So you gave up on her, you had two hours until the dinner started and you had to go home and you decided to make the most of it. You went around to different stalls set up based on fandoms you liked and met a few actors you hadn't heard much about and got to talk to them about your acting career dreams even if they didn't care as much. A man who played someone in some big shot film said he wished you luck and thought you'd do well. You only wished you could remember his name.  
You only had about $40 left now and you checked the signs nearby. There was an autographing and photo taking section happening now for the five main casts. You checked the list, a tiny spark of hope flickering there.  
-Doctor Who  
-Teen Wolf  
-Sherlock  
-Merlin  
-Supernatural.


	4. Chapter 4

You just hoped that this wasn't cancelled too. But considering the dinner hadn't been changed the chances were this would be on too.  
You figured you could go there and give it a shot anyway, and if not then that would be it, you could hardly do much more.  
You promised yourself that this time you would tell him more about yourself. Try and give yourself a shot at all of this or you'd regret it for the rest of your life you just knew it.  
You readjusted your bag strap over your shoulder to relieve the pressure and took off in the direction of the photographers.  
There were less people around now and it was so much easier to weave your way through the minimalist crowds of people until they parted to reveal a clearing with a few dark, black-cloth walls. Each wall had a title and you scanned them through each of the lines of people now building up at each one until you found the cardboard letters of the Supernatural logo.  
You hurried over to the line, trying to get a glimpse of the actors waiting up the front only to have your view blocked by about fifty to a hundred people in the line before you. Your heart beat jumped slightly as you saw a mop of dark, slightly curly hair that just could have been him. What would you even say? You had no idea now as the time got closer and people moved forward. Not a word or thought could spring to mind that made you sound like any kind of normal, coherent person. There were only about twenty people in front of you now you realised as so much time had flown by while you were stuck contemplating your own thoughts.  
Wait, did you even check to make sure you did have enough money for a photo? You glanced around for a sign but couldn't see one. You started to get more nervous.  
Ten people.  
5 people.  
You could see him now, with the others. Posing with each fan as they came blushing and giggling past. You placed your hand on the cool wooden table at the front of the Line. Photos costed $56 each! Jeez. The guard at the front of the line noticed your facial expression and stepped up.  
"How many photos?" His voice was sterner that you had anticipated and you gulped. You didn't have enough.  
"I ..uh.. W-what can I get for $40?" You tried your best, most convincing smile but his face didn't change. You glanced over at Misha and the others. He saw you and smiled briefly before turning back to Jensen and muttering something with a glance. Your eyes widened. What did he say?  
"Sorry but the minimum cost is $59 so you'll have to try somewhere else. Or see if you can muster up a few more bux."  
You looked down sadly, and tried to push away the lump in your throat. "Yeah...thanks anyway." You turned away and let the next girl past, who gave you a spiteful look for taking so long before paying and hurrying over.  
You didn't look at Misha again, or Jared or Jensen because seeing them would hurt too much. You just walked away and found a couch around the corner to sit down.  
It didn't take long for a few tears to work their way from your eyes and you sniffed them away quickly, shutting your eyes.  
You weren't sure how long you'd been there when you felt the pressure of someone sitting down beside you. You quickly straightened up to make yourself seem okay, seem normal but when you looked up your eyes widened slightly. It was Jared.  
"Oh, shit, is this a cast couch? Am I not meant to be here, I can go ill just-" you were getting up quickly, flushed with embarrassment.  
He caught your arm. "Hey no it's fine, I just wanted to say hi. You looked upset before." You sat back down, mouth opened slightly.  
"Me? ... I'm fine. It's fine, really. I just couldn't afford a photo."  
"That's a shame. I'm guessing you can't afford the dinner tonight then either?" He smiled lightly but with sympathy in his eyes. You shook your head with a sad smile.  
"Here," he handed you a small laminated card. "What's this?"  
" A guest pass for the dinner tonight. I hate seeing people miss out and anyway, Misha mentioned you. He thought you might enjoy coming along." He grinned slightly, glancing up. You followed his gaze to see Misha leaning against the far wall with a smile. He waved a hand before turning back to his conversation with one of the producers.  
You widened your eyes more, "are you serious?" You felt lighter than air. You didn't think things like this happened in real life. Not to you at least.  
"Of course! So, you coming?" He stood up, extending a hand. You grinned widely and took it as he pulled you to your feet.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world.'


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was a banquet stretching as far as you could see with an entanglement of scents swirling about the air that made your mouth water. Succulent sweet, salty and spicy foods littered the table and you piled your plate high before seating yourself modestly away from the larger group of actors. You felt like you had too much attention from them already and anyway you felt that you needed the headspace before auditioning. The butterflies were already pillaging your stomach and filling it with food seemed to help. Also the nervousness lessened to no effect by the way Misha Collins had been staring at you, intently so, for the entirety of dinner. You flicked your eyes up for what seemed like the millionth time only to have them spark back to your plate as they clashed with the dark haired mans deep and intense blue eyes while sending a wave of emotion down your spine. The spine, you knew had the most nerve endings in the body but you had to admit you'd never really felt that until now. A clatter sounded as you dropped your cutlery a bit too loudly onto your emptied plate and you noticed a couple of girls at a nearby table looked up and sniggered. You face your face flushed red with embarrassment. You heard a soft smirk-like laugh from across and down the table and looked up to see the adorable blue eyed little shit laughing at you for feeling embarrassed. You scoffed, "It's not like you've never done the same thing." He chuckled and picked up his plate and came and sat opposite you.

"You know, I'm glad you could make it tonight. The tickets were a good move." He grinned. "Oh yeah, thanks for those." You stammered ever so slightly but recovered it with grace, the butterflies growing more agitated inside you. "You are ever so welcome. When is your audition then? I didn't know you wanted to be an actor, though we didn't really talk much back there did we? You ran off." He narrowed his eyes somewhat mischievously and you bit your lip to bite back a retort.

"I'm not sure when my audition is Mr Collins." You spoke with a cutting edge of wit and gave Kripke a quick glance. The director was still eating so no audition yet it seemed. "Also, I had to get back to my friend. I did tell you that." He pouted, "That was an excuse and I know it. I don't think I've ever felt so rejected!" He placed a comical hand above his heart, mouth agape with dramatic agony. You felt yourself laughing, genuinely laughing and quite loudly too but you didn't seem to care so much about being rude anymore. Here you were with a childhood dream practically coming true right in front of you and you couldn't be happier. You ran a hand through your hair, "Well, I don't think I'd ever reject you on purpose." You flashed him the best of your pearly whites. Were you seriously flirting right now? What a foreign concept. "Oh right then!" Then Misha's large hand enveloped yours from across the table as he lowered his head. "Shall I consider this a date in that case?" His smile lit up the room, you thought. You managed a response. Quite an accomplishment considering your heart was lodged in your throat.

"Only if you want it to be." Oh hell yes, flirtatious mode was on. His eyes widened a fraction with surprise before an even larger grin took place of the first.

Suddenly there was a tap on your shoulder. It was Eric.

"Looks like it's time," Misha smiled. "Good luck."

You felt like you were about to go into cardiac arrest as you got to your feet and headed to the back room, script tightly gripped by your fists. The future awaited you. 


	6. Chapter 6

As you entered the small, dimly lit room behind the stage you started to feel your palms sweat slowly. The centre of the room was lit up by one harsh stage light and a camera and chair sat behind it in the darkness. Mr Kripke sat down.

"Now by no means do you have to do this, don't feel pressured. But if you want to back up now you still can. I will excuse the fact that you've only had about half an hour to read over the script."

"Oh don't worry, it was plenty of time. I'm not worried, let's just do this thing." You grinned and he grinned back. "Good attitude."

You had memorised the script over dinner, with Misha staring at you the whole time and hoped like hell those learning techniques had paid off as you tossed the short page script aside.

And then Eric gave a thumbs up and the camera man started filming.

You stated your name, age and character you were auditioning for to the camera as you were asked. At first you were nervous but at least the lines were lodged firmly into your memory. You thought you might have stumbled over a word or two at first but after a sentence you were in the zone. Your words flowed easily and you darkened your expression, eyes glinting as you got into what you could only assume was Your characters style. You paced slightly with each sentence and then struck forward to the non existent Dean Winchester that was meant to be taking the wrath of your characters monologue.

And then with a final air-exhumed slap you were finished. A harsh clap broke the silence and then the sound of an excited grin emerging. You, Eric and the camera man all turned. Misha was standing in the doorway with an approving smile on his face. "You sure do know how to choose 'em Krip." He nodded at the creator before turning and exiting the room after giving you a proud smile.

You wanted to follow him out but instead you quickly ran over to the man that would decide your fate. "So..ah how'd I do?" You raised your brows hopefully. His face showed the proof of years of experience with his perfected poker face. "I'll be calling you to let you know within the week. For now well done." He gave a polite smile and guided his hand to the door.

You left, following his suggestion, and headed back toward The dinner table where the actors sat with expectant looks. You felt a whole new type of nervousness overcome you as you walked toward them. What if you didn't make it? What if Kripe's call ended up as a rejection? If you had to go home again? You tried to steady the uneven feeling within you as you sat down. Jared and Jensen looked at you questioningly while for some reason Misha just sat there, smirking smugly at you. His look caused a stir of movement in your cheeks. "Ah, he said he'll call me within the week," you shrugged the reply to the other two. Jensen said it was great but Jared just smiled reassuringly. You wondered how long it had taken for their callbacks if they even had them. They probably got the part straight off you thought.

"Ugh. Look don't worry about it kid! You've definitely got the part. From what I saw. I mean it took me a few weeks to get my call back." Misha said and you smiled slightly. His warmth was reassuring. "Thanks Misha," you nodded.

Jensen nudged your shoulder, "I bet you'll have got it, Otherwise some agencies will definitely be after you." You smiled back politely As the bell for desert rang though the room.

"Oh hell yeah I'm starving," you grinned and the group laughed, Richard Speight Jr hauling you up from your chair by the arm and dragging you over to the buffet table. "Well c'mon then!" You laughed as the others followed you over. You were getting glimpses and glares from a few nearby fans but hey, you couldn't care less anymore about what they thought. You were lighter than air. Misha caught up beside you, stealing you away from Richard with an outstretched tongue before piling up a bowl full of ice cream for you and handing it over. "For you" he chuckled and brushed back past you. You smirked and ran back to the table, overtaking him. "Thanks."

The rest of the evening you ate tea with the cast and got to know a few more of them. Osric liked tomato sauce on ice cream which you thought was weird, and the guy who played God, or Chuck spent the whole time ranting about how bad wasps were. And Misha, at one stage had leaned his long, lean arm around your shoulder and whispered good luck into your ear. Overall it was pretty damn awesome. And when you woke the next morning, in your host families home, in your own wee bed you thought it really must have been a dream. It felt so high and buzzed and Amazing. How could it have been real?


	7. Chapter 7

You had spent Sunday morning lying in, listening to the sweet hum of the radio echo throughout the house. You thought about the convention a lot. The anxiety attack from the crowds, Misha's hand tapping your shoulder, how Amelia had gotten to meet the Teenwolf cast, Misha's arm draped around your shoulder, getting to audition for the show you'd always dreamed of working on, Misha's proud smile. You shook your head to get out of the daze and forced yourself to get up.

you pulled on some tight fit black jeans and a t-shirt, not caring to look your best right now. You shovelled a few bits of toast into your mouth and grabbed a black coffee with two sugars, just they way you liked it, and skulled the steaming hot beverage. Flinging open the cupboard you grabbed the vacuum and some spray and clothes and turned the music up full. Your host family was out so you thought you may as well surprise them when they got home. A thank you for the con money.

You spent about an hour cleaning before you pulled up the wheeled chair at your desk and did what you dreaded most. Studied.

You were surprised. You'd actually managed a few hours of study, of course with breaks for more coffee and some chocolate, but hey, you'd done it. Thea101 course down, 202 paper to go, you thought. You had planned to finish up your first year part of your degree while on the exchange here and when you were done you intended to finish it at home and then apply to a performing arts school. You just needed some foundation to start you off on a decent acting career, you hoped.

You stared at the blurred paper before you, now your eyes were completely zoned out of focus as you thought. Hope stirred within you about the SPN audition. Your eyes flicked to your cellphone beside you. No messages.

You sighed. Maybe you should flick Amelia a text? Another sigh. You gave up the thought and proceeded to get up only to crash back down onto your bed in an agitated slump. Your collage course wasn't til one the next day and you dreaded having to explain the whole auditioning deal to your friend. Her over excitement could cause cancer you could swear it. Eventually your thoughts faded out a bit and you dozed off, enjoying the comfortable darkness of your inner mind.

Then a piercing noise broke the air and you sat upright. Your phone light blared on your desk across the room. Your heart stopped.

Forcing yourself into action you barrel rolled over the bed and picked it up.

"Hello? Taylor speaking. How can I help?"

"Hey! It's Amelia, how'd the rest of the con go?" Her bubbly, excited voice hurt your ear ever so slightly and you pulled the phone away.

"Aha...yeah it was great. I um..met the SPN cast and got to go to dinner with them. It was bloody amazing." You let yourself go a little.

"Oh my God really?! Holly crap you are so lucky." She groaned in a mocked attempt at jealously.

You laughed, "Kripe even let me audition."

The phone went silent.

"Am?"

A muffled noise sounded and then a distant sound like screaming into a pillow.

"Amelia? What?"

"I HATE YOU OMG YOU LUCKY COW. SEE YOU AT COURSE TOMORROW. DINNERS UP."

Click. The phone dial rang like the ringing in your ears.

"sheesh." You put the phone back down on the desk and flopped back on the bed with disappointment. You had hoped it was Kripke, or at the very least Jensen or Jared.

Or Misha.

It didn't take long for your host parents to arrive home after that, your host mother giving you a massive hug. "Oh you are so sweet." She smelt like baking you thought. Dave, your host Dad gave you an approving smile before heading to the kitchen to cook some tea.

You ate together with them and then went to bed early. You couldn't wait for tomorrow. It would be one day closer to Kripe's possible call.

Before you fell asleep you risked an expensive overseas texts to your Mother back home and told her all about your audition. Then as you wrapped up in the warmth of your bed you received a text.

Unknown Number.

'Hey, Misha here. We got another con in town next weekend, stayin here all week if u want to catch up? Coffee? Tmmrw? 3pm? ;)'

You saved his number quickly, smile plastered across your face and you texted a reply. 'Can't, still in Thea course til 4. Sorry.' Playing hard to get.

Another beep. '4 it is then.'

You grinned wider. 'If you insist, warning, I'll probably be late.'

'Then how bout I pick you up?' He replied.

You thought about it for a fond minute, Amelia would flip. 'Sure thing. See you then Night Misha,'

'Night Tay.'

Tay? Hm, you though about the nickname for a minute before nodding. You loved it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning your clothes were on before you had a second to wake up right, breakfast was shovelled down your throat and soon you were out the door with keys jingling in tow. Today was your date with Misha! You chucked your bag into the passenger seat beside you and turned the key into the ignition before you stopped. If Misha was picking you up this afternoon, where would you park your car? You shrugged it off. You could just bus into town tomorrow and get it, parking at the college was free so it wouldn't be any trouble. And then you were off, turning from interstate to the main road and along side roads. You turned the music up loud and sung as you drove. It was an amazing day, the radio interrupted, temperatures reaching highs for the middle of spring and as you looked out the window you could only see clear blue sky's. Not a cloud in sight. You laughed as Heat of the Moment started playing, wasn't Tuesday til tomorrow but you loved it anyway, you thought, turning it up till you couldn't hear your own singing under the sound of the band. "It was the heeeaaatt of the moment! Heeaat of the mo-"  
And then a sound like the clashing of the gods surrounded you.

.

.

.

.

.

beep.

.

.

.

there was a beeping sound?

.

.

You tried to lift your head. You could not. A surge of pain shot down your spine and ended with a dull throb at the base. You forced your eyes open and one stung, it's vision red as the other tried to focus on the double imagery around you. It was a dripping, not a beeping you realised as you looked up and saw red blood dripping from what you could only assume was your head. No, you had looked down, you noted, eyes sluggishly moving to see the crushed metal and fragmented glass that framed the upside down world outside. You saw traffic had stopped in the distance. Sirens started to blare faintly, you heard them you were sure it couldn't be in your head. Someone was crying too, or screaming. It was a mixture of both you thought. You started by flexing your fingertips which you found you could manage and pulled down your bloody, outstretched hand before your eyes. You'd crashed? You felt for your seatbelt but it was jammed and you couldn't get out. The pain in your back was lessened now and you tried turning some more, eyes adjusting more also. Your heart beat was running rapidly as the panic started to build up on you. You needed out. Needed to get out of here. What if it blew up? There was gas in the car, you needed to get away. You struggled hard against the jammed seatbelt, a slight wail stealing it's way from within your throat. You couldn't die, you had to see him. You couldn't let Misha down. It was a date, you hadn't said it but you knew it was. The seatbelt gave way and you fell against the cars roof, spine jarring roughly as you yelled out in anguish as the sirens got louder and the pain became more and more intense. You blacked out.

A warmth graced your forehead, and you felt yourself smile. You came to the realisation that the warmth was not just on your forehead but everywhere, surrounding you like a great warm hug. Was this what heaven felt like? You wondered. You felt your were eyelids shut gently, weighed down by some comforting force that made you glad they were closed. Why would you ever open them when having them closed felt so nice? The warmth was stronger on your forehead now. Not as nice. Your ears rang from the silence and suddenly the warmth on your forehead was gone and you noticed how your hand stung slightly. You thought you might risk it, just maybe, to open your eyes. Curiosity was getting the better of you and you wanted to know where this strange, warm place was.

White was everywhere. Maybe it was heaven and you had been right? No, things became more focused now. There was a ceiling, tiled with a fibrous card like material, and long strips of light that drew you to them. Memories began to flood back.

The car accident! What had happened? You tried to sit up in the hospital bed but the warmth returned, on your shoulder this time. You looked over and saw it was a hand, pressing you gently back down toward the bed. Attached to the arm was Misha. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't sit up." His voice was firm, dark almost you thought but you heard the underlying hint of worry dripping out from under the overlying tone of dominance. Reluctantly you resigned yourself back to the warmths of the thin hospital mattress beneath you, eyes dragging over Misha's unshaven jawline. Your heart was slowing down now from the pounding fright it had received and your breath felt shallow as you moved with each lungful of air against the covers. You managed a croaked sentence, "What.. What Happened?"

Misha looked to the side, uncomfortably almost, and you saw a flash of white teeth as he nibbled at his lip before he spoke, "You've been unconscious for almost three days... You were driving around a corner and missed the turn signal. A truck crashed into your car. It was totalled I think, sorry." He stopped for a bit, a sheepish glance was stolen as he scanned your body briefly and then suddenly you were concerned about another matter entirely, not just your totalled car and how long you'd been out. But why. What did you look like? You pictured a mangled frame, blood everywhere and remembered the pain on your forehead. Your face must have been disfigured. You wished he wasn't there to see you like this, you thought as your eyes flew around the room in search of a mirror you escape to.

"Ah..it's fine, What is..well ... Wrong with me?" You noticed you couldn't really feel much pain, not like you had before, there was just a dull ache as though you had run a marathon, Decent pain relief you guessed. Misha cracked a slight smile and you felt a sense of slight relief, "Oh, you only had a mild concussion from the blow to the head and well... A bit of internal bleeding according the doctor, which is apparently why you were out for so long after surgery-"

"Surgery?! " You cut him off, hands frantically searching through the covers to find the spot where they had hacked into you! Your hands landed on the bandage around your forehead and your eyes widened ever so comically. Misha laughed, "Don't be absurd. You'd be out much longer if it was brain surgery. No, they drained the blood from your abdomen." You felt your sides. There was a small bandage on one side, the left, where you now looked. You peeled the bandage back to reveal a tiny cut. "That small?" You were confused.

"Amazing, technology now days." He winked. "Anyway, they said if you woke up there would only be a quick final check up and then you could probably leave if you felt up to it."

You smiled back, relieved and wondered if Amelia had visited you over the past days. You looked back over at Misha quietly.. "How did you know I was here?"

He leaned his elbows forward against the bed and looked at you. "Your friend..Amelia was it? Noticed your absence and called the police. It was in the local paper by the next morning and I recognised your name, came down to the hospital and asked your room. Also you sorta never showed up when I came to pick you up. And.. Here I am!" He half smiled as he leant back, arms spread out wide like he was the Queen of Sheba or something just as fitting of The eccentric man that was Misha. You laughed slightly, so Amelia had been in then. You winced ever so slightly as you laughed and saw Misha stiffen from the corner of your eye. "Maybe you should stay in another day? " Misha asked with concern as one of the nurses entered the room with who you could assume was your general practitioner and started your check up. You shook your head stubbornly, causing a headache to spring forth, "No way, I missed our date, I'm not standing you up again, not when you have to leave in a couple of days." He smirked slightly, "A date? I never said it was a date. Did I?" You felt red creep across your cheeks and you realised you'd jumped to conclusion. "Oh and it's tomorrow by the way." He added.

"Tommorow?" You frowned with confusion. "When I fly back to Vancouver.." You stopped and felt overwhelmed for a while. "But I wouldn't worry about it." His face was too cunningly concealed you noticed, a smirk too well hidden. The nurse was pulling out your IV drip with a pinch which to your surprise didn't distract you from your confusion, What was he hiding? "Have you checked your phone?" He nodded at the bedside table. Your heart stopped and your eyes widened as the nurse leant away in time for you to avoid hitting her in the face as you painfully dived for the phone and unlocked it.

16 New unread messages, 3 missed calls.

You read through the list. Amelia, Amelia, Amelia, host mum, host mum, real mum, Jensen...huh..., Misha, you glanced over at him and he gave you a sheepish half smile. "Keep going." You kept reading until one stood out. Unknown number, message.

You opened it. Your heart was pounding faster and faster with each word.

Dear client,

I am please to inform you that your recent audition

for the part of an upcoming character in

season nine of CW's Supernatural has been accepted.  
You are expected to start filming in late October.  
Arrival in Vancouver within the next two weeks  
is to be recommended.A script will be emailed  
out to you within this time.  
We look forward to working with you.

- From the team at CW

You looked up with a huge grin spread across your face and Misha grinned back, in his hand he held up two plane tickets. "So? Fancy resuming that date thousands of feet in the air while hurtling at hundreds of miles per hour in a flimsy metal bird towards Vancouver?" He wiggled his eyebrows slightly.  
"Oh hell yes." 


	10. Chapter 10

The the trip was long. But not as long as you had expected, it just felt like hours when really it wasn't. After saying goodbye to your host family and telling your mum at home about the extended time you'd be away and the brilliant news, you had packed your bags and hopped on the plane to Vancouver. Unfortunately much to your disappointment you hadn't been seated next to Misha as he'd originally planned but due to scheduling errors you had been forced to sit right up the back of the plane while Misha sat with the rest of the cast near the front. You sighed as you lay there, thinking about how you'd probably need to find a place to stay until you could afford To stay in your yet to be found future home. Maybe you could sleep on set? You chuckled to yourself. You were seated alone, an empty open seat beside you and you were staring out of the window at the sunset when you jumped from the fright of a heavy thud falling next to you.

"Hey!" Misha's face grinned, squared nose to nose with yours as your head had turned suddenly to face him. You blushed brightly and fumbled backwards before your inner instincts took over and you kissed him right there on the plane. Wow, did you really just consider that?

"Hey, aren't you meant to be up front?" You stammered slightly. "Not that I mind you being back here of course!"

"Oh they won't mind I'm sure, anyway it's much more fun back here with you than with that rowdy bunch over there." He laughed and sidled closer to you, just the armrest snugly fitting between you. You swallowed quickly. "So um.. About that date..." You bit the inner of your cheek slightly at the forwardness. Misha didn't seem to mind, "Why do you think I came back here?" He raised an arm and from around the corner a hand with a bottle of wine appeared and he smirked as he took the bottle and It snuck back. "Thank you miss." You raised a brow, had he paid off a flight attendant to give him wine? Of course he had.

tray tables down he then pulled out two glass from behind him and poured the glasses both half full, handing one to you.

"For you my dear." He grinned and took a sip of his own red wine, lips curving around the glass. You exhaled slowly, enjoying every second of it and took a sip of the wine. You'd almost have thought this was too fancy for Misha until you tasted it. "Kool aid? Really?" You burst out laughing. Kool aid that looked like red wine? Hell damn he was good. You talked for a while about what was going to happen after you landed. Drinking your Kool aid wine you giggled slightly as Misha mentioned a sleepover month at his house, then you realised he was fully serious. "Stay with you? What about the kids?"

"Oh please! They'll love having you around, they've been lonely since ..." His face softened slightly. You had almost forgotten but how could you when it had been Misha's own personal hell for the past two years since she died. His wife.

"I'm sorry Misha, I shouldn't be intruding like that. I appreciate it really but-"

"No buts, you're staying." He was smiling again like he hadn't noticed the fact that his wife dying during Maison's birth had been brought into topic with his new date. You felt a little awkward but you nodded, even if staying just made him feel better you needed a place to live anyway. You smiled half heartedly and agreed on staying. Misha's face lit up happily and you felt the mood lift again as he clinked glasses with you. "Deal." The plane slowly started to descend and the flight attendant came back and put your tray tables up, slipping the bottle over Kool aid wine away from Misha with a wink and a laugh.  
"Well, I better head back to my seat. I'll see you when we land?" He smiled widely and you admired the rugged cas-like features he was flaunting at the moment. Really sticking to his character. You smiled back and nodded, "Sure thing... And Mish? Thanks for a fantastic date." You grinned sheepishly and he looked at you for a moment with a curious gaze. "You really are something different." He murmured softly before he lent in and gave your lips a chaste kiss and darted back to his seat with a gleam in his bright blue eyes. You felt giddy and your face felt warm as you leant back in your seat, smiling at the darkened window. This was definitely going to be an interesting month. 


	11. Chapter 11

Landing in Canada you felt your cheeks with one hand. They were still flushed warm with heat since Misha had kissed you. You quickly grabbed your bag from the overhead locker and waited for everyone to get off before following behind them happily. You were feeling pretty content with the world right now, not a single thing would have gotten you down. That was until you saw the looming crowds of people in the terminal as you exited the plane into the wide open airport floor. You exhaled quickly and looked around, eyes darting for any sign of the crew you were supposed to be meeting. There was no such luck. Even Misha had vanished among the swarming masses of people. You were surprised Vancouver airport had so many people considering. You looked up and spotted a sign that pointed towards baggage claim and so you headed there to grab your bags.

Pushing through the mass of hurried bodies you felt the warmth in your face spread and grow until you felt almost feint with your eyelids lowering to halve your vision. You managed to make it to baggage claim and pushed to the front, eyes locking on the bags that spun. Were they faster than normal? It felt like the whole room was spinning. You eyed what you thought was your green canvas suitcase and reached for it as it made a dash for the plastic flaps at the end. You felt gravity shift and the handle slip from your fingers and then it was dark.

Your eyes were open again now as the light poured back into them and a familiar warmth rested on your lower arm. Mr Collins had a firm grip and soft blue eyes. His expression showed alarm as he pulled you back through the flaps. You'd fallen onto the conveyer belt. A few people eyed you weirdly but most had grabbed there stuff and moved on to keep with their busy schedules.

"My bag..."

"Get it next time it comes 'round. Don't jump in after it." He tried to laugh off the incident but the concern still showed in his features. You nodded weakly. The bags seemed slower and more normal now. Your cheeks flushed red again as you thought of the embarrassment you had caused yet again. God how you hated crowds.  
Misha's arm looped under yours swiftly and confidently as he helped you over to a bench. "You wait here, I'll get your bags. The green one right?" You nodded. "My names on it...pretty large."  
And then he dissapeared into the crowd again. You felt sick with him not there, and the trash can beside you started to have an alluring quality to it. But you shook your head. You didn't need anyone else to make you strong, you could do that perfectly fine on your own... Just not so efficiently in crowds it seemed.  
It didn't take long for the midnight haired wonder to return with your bag in tow. You grinned up and thanked him, feeling much better than before.  
As you walked back through the terminal Misha slipped his free hand into yours, grasping it lightly. You talked about what was going to happen next and how different things would be as you headed to the cars waiting outside. You found that the crowds didn't seem to affect you now. Not with him next to you. Your lips twisted into a gentle smile and you looked down at your loose fitting canvas shoes striking at a time that matched perfectly with his, thinking that if you had to depend on one person for the rest of eternity you would be glad if it was Misha Collins.  
"- and so you'll be staying with me for the first couple of months until y-"  
"Wait, at your place? Really?" You cut him off mid sentence, your eyes flicking up to lock with his just centimetres above you. His lips were awfully close again you noticed.  
His white teeth broke through into another ravishing smile. "Of course. Unless you don't want to stay with me?" He raised an eyebrow with his grin now fashioned into an almost audible smirk. You grinned back in defeat.  
"How could I refuse?" 


	12. Chapter 12

It was the first day of living with Misha and You still felt dazed by the whole experience. We had neglected to tell Jared and Jensen of our not so evil plain and as the van pulled up outside Misha's place there were two raised eyebrows as You hopped out with him. J2 were the only two left in the car as the three main actors lived closest to the set which was a quarter mile down the road from Jensen's house another ten minutes away from here. Misha hauled your bags from the back and handed you the smallest one, refusing to let you carry the rest as he added his own luggage to the pile on his shoulders. You winced. You hated when people were burdened because of you so sticking a subtle foot out You tripped him and made him drop the bags everywhere.  
"Oh look! See, I didn't think you could handle all that. Here gimme my bags." You smirked and picked up my stuff as a disheveled Mr Collins glowered up at you from the ground.  
"You're evil." He held his glare as he got to his feet and leaned close. You gulped. "I like that." His smirk as he pulled away was magnificent. You heard laughter behind you and flushed red slightly and hurriedly grabbed all your things. The others were still behind you in the van.  
"Oh wait I forgot my hat." You leaned quickly into the van over the two guys and grabbed your hat, pulling back and hitting them both in the face as you left with a laugh. "Now shut it." You grinned as they mocked horror and as Jared held his face in over acted pain.  
"Have fun you two!" Jensen winked as he shut the van door, yelling out of the open window as they were driven away. You blushed and noticed Misha do the same out of the corner of your eye, shooting a glare at Jensen which only provoked another laugh in the distance.  
He jabbed your side playfully. "Such a mean, horrid person! How can I ever trust you around my darling children." He teased, drawing out a laugh.  
"You can't obviously!" You ran ahead with the bags, Misha chasing you from behind.  
Your footsteps echoed loudly as you made it up the brick path, missing the views around you of the fruit trees lining his yard. The footsteps slowed to a stop as you ended at his door. It was so surreal. Years of daydreaming about this moment, never thinking it would ever happen in a million years even meeting him. And now you were at his house. And going be living there.  
You felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest. A warmth brushed past your shoulder and you flinched briefly, looking up. Misha smiled back at you, still slightly puffed. "You alright?" He fished some keys from his pocket and stuck one in the lock, turning it. You nodded. He opened the door and your eyes widened as you stepped inside. The house smelt like freshly baked cookies but laced with a weird concoction of citrus and meat smell on top. You saw the kitchen on your right, computer on the left and the whole place opened up to a big living area with an open sliding door leading out to the back garden.  
"Oh excellent, Westie's been baking!" The sarcasm lathering his voice made you look to where the young dad stood, eying the bench. It was an absolute bombshell. Flour, egg and watermelon coated the walls and the bench, and what looked like steak coated in sugar and bread was cooking in the oven.  
Misha turned off the oven and headed outside toward to sound of gleeful screaming.  
"Kids, I'm hoooooommmmeeee!" He pulled me through the light curtain out into the garden.  
"Ahh!" You were both instantly pelted in the face with what you hoped to everything was water in those water balloons. You laughed as Misha dragged you in front of him like a shield. "Hey! No!" You screeched and twisted out of his grip as the bombarding stopped. West and Maison ran/fell/toddled over into Misha's arms as he collapsed to the ground. What you assumed was their babysitter chuckled and followed behind. She was an older lady, probably about late 60s or so. She smiled and came up to you. "Are you a friend of Mishie?"  
Mishie? You giggled slightly. "Ah yeah we met a few weeks ago and I've been cast along side him on the show." You smiled back. "Oh! It's so lovely to meet a friend of Mishies, It looks like you get along well." She held out her hand. "I'm his mother, Rebecca by the way." You shook it, eyes widening. "Oh really! So nice to meet you." You tried your best to stay on her good side. You didn't want to piss off his mother of all people. She seemed to hold her grip and moved closer. "Look, I'm sure you're a nice girl and all but I've had too many young ladies over the past year turn up here with the worst of intentions. I just want you to know if you hurt him or those precious children I will make sure you regret it." You swallowed and nodded and her smile flicked back on as Misha waddled over with a laugh. One kid per leg. "Thanks for looking after them again, Mom. They love staying with you."  
"Not a problem." She gave him a hug and both Maison and West before heading away with a wave. You were sure you were paler than a sheet. You were glad the topic of your living arrangements hadn't come up.  
"Hey darlings, this wonderful human here is going to be staying with us for a while. You cool with that?" West frowned and you gave him your best smile and he slowly nodded before burying his face into his fathers pants. Maison giggled happily.  
"Right then I am glad that's settled." He smiled up at you and led everyone inside, shutting the door. "Your room is around here." He turned past the kitchen down a little hallway and pointed to the spare room. You smiled. "Thank you for this, really you don't have to-" he cut you off with a chaste kiss before the kids could see. "No need to thank me, it's my honour." You went bright red again, grabbing your bags and pulling them into your room. He winked and disappeared back down the hall. You remembered to breathe suddenly as you sat back on the bed, dropping the backs. You worried about what his Mom had said Misha really did seem so trusting, you hoped you wouldn't stuff it up with him. You felt a twang and lifted your shirt. The stitches on your side had pulled from the rough housing before and were bleeding through your shirt. You were glad nobody had noticed. Downing a couple of painkillers you went into the joint bathroom and locked the door, wiping away the excess dried blood on your stomach and flushing it away. You pulled off your bloodied shirt with a wince and chucked on a light bandage and a new shirt. You shouldn't have even been flying yet you realised.  
"Dinners up!" Misha shouted down the hallway. 


	13. Chapter 13

After two glorious weeks with Misha enjoying the craziest holiday you'd ever had it was filming day. You'd spent each night going over your script with Misha for hours as you both had scenes together. Maison had drawn on three pages of your script so far but you didn't mind. Today nothing could get you down.  
With your hand firmly grasped by the dark haired angel you stepped warily but ever full of excitement onto the set.  
Greeted by waves from the camera crew it didn't take long for you and Misha to be wrenched away into separate trailers for a makeup trail and scene run overs. You had twenty minutes until filming started. It felt like someone had been dancing a jig in your stomach you thought as you were seated rather heavily in front of a mirror. To your surprise it wasn't framed by Hollywood lights on all side but instead was adorned with one plain uv light above the glass and two smaller lights beside it.  
A lady with heavy wrinkles under her eyes smiled a broken smile and brushed at your face lightly with powder, applied a hint of mascara and lip stain and after fifteen minutes of styling your hair she was finished with you. You were hurried back out of the trailer and into the studio darkness. A large screen at the top of the side wall lit up with an array of digits.

0:2:58:09

Only a couple of minutes to get ready.

Now you were on set with lights around you and the woman you so far only knew as Abaddon beside you. There was a sharp beep and then silence. The red light lit up FILMING in block letters above the studio door and you were in.

-

"You insolent, useless piece of -" Abaddon's head snapped backwards as you watched yourself fire a great head roll shot at her jaw and leap backwards. Your character, Zadkiel, a lower arch angel, changing quickly after siding and then betraying the Queen of Hell in favour of the Winchesters.  
"Piece of what? Ass?" You watched yourself wink at the decapitated demon before your stunt double performed a window jump and the camera cut to black.  
You grinned at the sass you were able to portray in Zadkiel. A warm hand clapped you on the back. "Very well done indeed, Taylor!" Jensen chuckled. You flushed happily. Getting compliments from high class actors still felt so foreign and unusual and ever so undeserved. Jensen disappeared quickly on his way over to 'Abaddon'. Suddenly you were greeted by a sweetly scratchy kiss on the cheek as you turned the corner and Misha popped out of thin air in classic style. You blushed and his arms wrapped around you. No longer did the young actor seem to care if anyone knew they were dating. The two of you had already, on several occasions, been seen out and about together. This was much to the tastes of the small time media it seemed as they headlined the minor magazines such as Women's Day and The Hits with headlines like "MISHAS LITTLE SECRET." It was funny you thought how little the media bothered you when he was with you. It was just like currently with his forehead pressed down lightly against yours, blue eyes a blur of innocence, that you realised other people ceased to exist. With him there the vast crowds of the world seemed vacant in comparison to the few people you held close and dear to your heart. And you were fond to think that Amelia had still stayed one of those people. She regularly got flown up for visits during semester break and complained about how boring University was without you.

Three weeks in and life was already better than you could ever have imagined it.


End file.
